JP and a goat on speed
by PsYmOnKeY And Zoe
Summary: Well you might not wanna read this if you have a weak stomach...cuz i didn't write it! contact Zoe if u have problems ZozoAttitudehotmail.com
1. Default Chapter

Okay First of all, i'm am an idiot so therefor none of what you see is spelled right or happend in real life. As this is a fanfic. and note : Zoe is used in every single fanfic Moby and JP Rarely show up so i decided to let them have some fame and include them!  
  
(I_I)(I_I)  
  
==============================================W00t=============================================  
  
J.P Walkes into the SSx snowlodge after practiceing with his fellow SSx competiter and only friend on the circut Luther. But JP had other things on his mind other then the constant popularity contest from his fellow riders. All that matterd to Jean-Paul was his fans from his home country of France, His Secret crush on one of the fellow riders and The constant Rush of e-mailes he gets from Fan Girls.   
  
JP Walkes and sat down on a nearby warn out looking retro couch. JP was tierd and did'nt care about looking good right now.He Read trhough the text messages mumbling something quiet so Luther could only hear half of it as he read through the daily Hate Mail from his fellow riders. untill he came across one different one. he didn't know who it was from.the number was from that of Dann King Of The Snowbums, But JP knew Dann Was indeed unstable. Jp took a deep breath and whent on and read it it read   
  
  
  
" JP i know something you don't know! secret! mwehehehehehe! And it will be a secret!" The rest JP did not understand as it was mostly in Slang terms. JP still could not understand half of what he was told any ways. He thought about asking his friend Luther about it, But he decided he would rather not go near Luther. Luther smelled kind of like Onions. The young French man was grosed out so he stood up and walkes to his hotel room.  
  
  
  
When he got there he took out his M-com again and responded to Dann's cruel idia of a prank on it JP wrote "Dann it's probubly nothing any ways butdo tell"...Seconds almost after he clicked send did Dann theman Burst into JP's room without a knock, and yelled out "JP someone want to go on a date with you! they said your a SEXEH French blonde guy who looks like Vanilla Ice / Nick Carter / Justin Timberlake..."   
  
Dann looked at the puzzled look he put on Jp's face.Dann could'nt help but laugh.Jp looked at the man pretty tall...taller then himself his Deep Green eyes and spikey punk hair...no doubt one of Zoe's friends.Jp had to shake the immages he had in his head. Was this man he was talking to pulling a prank on him or was he completely serious. JP Then Asked Dann "Allwrite i Can't take this any more please tell me." He looked up at Dann with his Icey cold blue eyes...Dann Opend his mouth to say something, this was the moment JP was waiting for...  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hehehe! well did i leave it at a good spot for you it will only take me 2 hours to write and if u guys wanna see something happen between JP and someone else ask me! cuz i loooove sex scenes! =)...Sorry there is not alot here...cuz it kinda is 3 pm and i have'nt slept in 3 days...don't even ask 


	2. PARTY

Moby and Viggo Rolig wer listning to ima Robot - Alive Viggo of course sounded just like the lead singer "ba ba ba ba ba ba ba baaa! im alive!" Viggo snag out as Mr.Jones held his ears. "Oi Bloody hell mate what is that racket?" Moby asked Viggo who was belowing the horrible sound he called music.  
  
Suddenly outa no where Viggo asked Moby"So wheres the blind Date Dann set me up on?" Moby just looked at him and shruged turning down the horrible music when his M-Comm beeped and Viggo picked it up hearing the voice on the other end was Dann"Yeah i'm here...well no! only bee exited for the last 4 hours Dann! okay thanks i'll be there" he hung up and stood up did a little gay dance!  
  
"ooooooo maybe its someone to party with!"he took his finger and made them look like a gun and waved em around a bit exclaiming "PARTY!!" with that he grabed Moby's arm and draged him to the park where he was to meet his blind date!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AT THE PARK  
  
Dann sat there with JP at the picknic table Jp had fixed his perfect soft looking blonde hair.and he was wearing a pair of black pants not to tight,a dark blue shirt showing his built body off when off in the distance two figures came running one was muscular and one....was tall and had a womenly figure. 'Could it be?'Jp thought to himself' is it her! is that my one true love!' "zoe" he said outloud.  
  
Dann laughed at JP who was wrong the two figures wer actually Viggo and Moby "Geeze...hes got high hope hes got high hopes!" Dan chimed quietly to him. JP gave him a swat to the head but decided to give Viggo a chance maybe he could pretend just maybe the two boarders approached and Viggo's expression droped V_V...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hope you like it !!!! i know it was fun to write now i gotta get back to makeing love to myself! on yahoo and in the other fanfic!! lol bu bye ant ty to SSX girl for thr reveiw! alot luv yall FORREAL!  
  
Zoe aka Attitude 


End file.
